


Don't Tell

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 Know When to Fold ‘Em, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't apologize and then say 'Guess what? I can't tell you what I'm hiding but I'm still sorry'.  I rather tell her everything than share some parts of the story and hide other parts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago but forgot to post! But here it is now before the season finale airs!  
> This is an episode tag to 3x15 of Suits. Basically, I re-wrote the ending scene of the episode and added and removed some things.

"I'm not going to call her." Harvey glared at Donna. "I don't want to apologize to her since I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Come on," she wheedled. "It's just a simple 'I'm sorry'. Can't you even do that for the sake of your relationship?"  
  
"No!" he yelled. "I can't apologize and then say 'Guess what? I can't tell you what I'm hiding but I'm still sorry'. I rather tell her everything than share some parts of the story and hide other parts."  
  
"I know that it's hard to keep a secret from your girlfriend," she sympathized. "But, you can't tell her about Mike. There's no guarantee that she won't report you to the Bar."  
  
"Why would she do that?" he asked her angrily. "She wouldn't want to jeopardize my career. Plus, I trust that she'd keep this a secret."  
  
"No, she-"  
  
"Really, Donna?" he cut in. "This is Scottie we're talking about. Why the hell wouldn't I be able to trust her?"  
  
"Let me enlighten you and you better not try to stop me, even if you don't want to hear what I'm going to tell you."  
  
Even though he really didn't want to hear Donna's speech, he grudgingly nodded his head in assent. "Okay, fine, tell me why I can't trust my own girlfriend."  
  
"She's always looking for something better, Harvey. I'm not saying that she doesn't care about you but as we've seen before, she's okay with using your emotional feelings towards her to her own advantage. Let's just say she actually reported you to the bar. She'd probably get your position at Pearson whatever and who knows, she might even become a named partner."  
  
Harvey shook his head. "She wouldn't betray me like that," he denied but somehow, he _could_ see Scottie doing that to him.   
  
She just shrugged. "Hey, I know that you occasionally do value my opinion and you've heard it. I'm not saying that there's a hundred percent chance that she'd actually report you but why take the risk? Mike's gone now and don't you want to keep your job?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Then, the door suddenly opened and Harvey's eyes widened when he saw Mike standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Can I just talk to you for one minute?"   
  
"Okay fine." Harvey glanced at Donna. "Give us a minute?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Harvey as he made his way back to his desk.   
  
"Congratulate me," the younger man said in lieu of an answer, holding out his hands. "I'm a member of the New York Bar."  
  
"You actually went to Lola?" Harvey asked in disbelief. "I thought that you wanted to get out of this trap that you were in."  
  
"No. I thought I did but I realized that I made a mistake."  
  
"Good thing I didn't tell Scottie," Harvey mused.   
  
"Didn't tell her what?"  
  
He sighed. "I thought that I would tell her about you and what we did. But, Donna talked me out of it and I should probably thank her."  
  
"I'm sorry that I've caused all these problems for you. This year has been shit for you and I've probably been the cause of half of your headaches, haven't I?"  
  
"You know Mike, it hasn't been all bad. Hardman would've come back even if you weren't here and I'd still be having troubles with my girlfriends. I'm never going to say this again but without you, I wouldn't have been able to win some of these cases."  
  
"Thanks Harvey. Are you sure you're okay with me coming back?"  
  
"Of course I am," Harvey said. "Why wouldn't I be?"


End file.
